


She's A Holmes?

by TheHornedInnocent



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Arguing, Bitterness, Crazy, Danger, Depression, Episode: s01e02 Humanity After the Fall, Family Drama, Hate, Insanity, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, it doesnt get better, it sounded better in my head, new holmes, secerets, sherlocks sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHornedInnocent/pseuds/TheHornedInnocent
Summary: What do you get when you have  a 26 year old running around in the streets of London who has recently discovered her real last name is Holmes?Cordelia Williams, or Holmes since the recent, is brilliant and she knows it. But as they say, there's a fine line between genius and insanity. She herself is tipping into the latter and with her being around new brothers and one John Watson, it's showing. Well more than usual anyway.Updates should be once a week, on Wednesdays. More tags to be added. This can also be found on Wattpad with the same tiitle, it has more chapters on there.





	1. Chapter 1

"What did you do to your phone Cora?!"

I almost shrieked. At the moment, I was staring at my daughter's phone that not only had a shattered screen, but was also taken apart. Around it was a liquid substance that had blue specks in it that smelled familiar . It also had a small splatter of what looks like blood.

There was only a mess in  that in that one spot. Everything else looked as if it had been cleaned very recently. After I got no response, I rushed upstairs and knocked on the door. No response. I opened the door to the sight of my daughter cleaning one of her many knives with more splayed out on the bed. I sighed in relief

"Mother dearest, finally home I see." Cora muttered, not even bothering to look up

To any stranger, she was a regular young adult but with almost unnaturally pale skin, long, curly hair and piercing grey - blue eyes. But that's if you're a stranger. If she actually let you know her, (very few had that privilege) she was anything but regular. A genius, arrogant, manipulative, sadistic, eccentric, dangerous sociopath of a woman, devoid of most emotion.

The exceptions being self- satisfaction, boredom, and irritation. A person with an abnormal tolerance for pain, and heat. A person who could lie like nobody's business and charm the pants off anyone. Someone who could change their demeanor in a matter of seconds. Someone who showed absolutely no remorse, no matter what she's done.  To some, she could be considered dangerous.

Out of pure boredom, she finished college at age twelve. Not only did she do that, but she did it with flying colours. Only unemployed (to my knowledge) because I had a job that paid very well. That and the fact that she didn't want to. Too boring. Only still living with me because she knew little to nothing about finances.

Being done with anything a regular twenty year old did, she was overtaken with boredom and had to keep busy so she wouldn't do reckless things. From her boredom, she was fluent in 10 languages, mastered a professional level in many martial arts, can aim well with most ranged weapons, ( that includes bows and throwing knives) efficient with bladed weapons. She can identify most weapons, drugs, cloths, and explosives by feel and sight. The most weird thing she could do is deduce people on an abnormal level, but that came naturally with all her knowledge and the critical, arrogant eyes of pointing out anything wrong with people.

"What happened to your phone?" I asked calmly but with suspicion written all over my face.

"Phone," she paused for a split second. "Oh phone! I was walking down the street when a guy gave me a weird look and did what some call catcalling. When I deduced then threatened him, he ran and I assumed we were playing a game, so I ran after him. While doing so, it fell out of my pocket and shattered. I took it apart to try to fix it. When that got boring, I poured hand sanitizer on it." She said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, why were you outside and why didn't you clean up?"

"Nothing to do. And cleaning up after an experiment is not as fun as engaging in them." Now she stood up and walked to her window, examining the knife in the natural light.

 _'At least she wasn't blowing stuff up again.'_ I thought to myself as I sat down on to bed

"Nope," she popped the p, " I did think about it though."

Somehow, while I was in the process of sitting down and thinking to myself, Cora had crossed the room and was staring right at me. She was looking at me with a very critical eye. She frowned and tilted her head. I sighed, here it comes.

"Up and off the bed, you're going to get cat fur all over it. Black brown and white? When put together, most likely a calico. No other type of fur, didn't go to a pet shop then. That and you haven't a reason to go, unless you have the sudden urge to buy a pet. Very unlikely. Your clothes are terribly wrinkled have dust on them, and you smell of... "she walked over and sniffed her. " Vodka, that's extremely out of character, especially if you were to just come from work. And your hair," she gestured towards her hair. "is a mess. You probably were doing something you aren't supposed to do. You went somewhere right after work without coming here to get changed like usual. And from that post blissed yet wary look on your face, you know where I'm going."

She said this almost as of she was talking about the weather. Of course she was right, but how can she say all this with a straight face? She looked at my surprised face and smiled sickly sweet and winked.

"Anyway, off the bed please."

As I stood up, she immediately grabbed a nearby lint roller and inspected the sheets. When she was satisfied, she went back to cleaning her knives. She looked focused and I didn't want to break her concentration so I turned to leave.

"Goodnight Cordelia," I said tiredly.

I started walking before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Cora pull her hand back swiftly. She sneered in disgust as she pulled hand sanitizer out of her pocket and smeared it onto her hands. I didn't take it personally. She hates touching people and only did so when it benefited her. Meeting my eyes with a blank face, she spoke.

"Please be so kind as to get me a new phone by tomorrow before noon. I would greatly appreciate it if you also ordered me new arrows. Preferably the three bladed steel headed ones. It'd also do you well to remember that father is coming tomorrow to pick me up because I will be spending the week at his house."

When I nodded, she nodded back and went back to cleaning her knives. She looked as if she was trying to concentrate solely on that and I had nothing more to say so I left.


	2. Part 2

Heyyy

What's up

Nothing  
Bored  
Want to hang?

Sure you know where to find me

I hated texting like that, i preferred my texts to be grammatically correct with the proper punctuation. But apparently, most people my age text like this. Texting like that is almost as bad as the person she was texting.

Gavin Smith is a twenty two year old guy that is painfully attracted to me. (Can you blame him) As stupid as his attraction towards me is, his parents own a bakery. I like cake, I especially like free cake. So therefore, I am 'friends' with him.

I walked into my room and put on a white t- shirt, a black cardigan, black skinny jeans, and new black boots that I found at my door this morning. Black and white is usually what I wear because colour just complicated things. I grabbed a silver butterfly knife and stuck it into my boot, I always keep at least one knife on me. After doing this, I grabbed a lint roller and started rolling it down her clothes. While doing my pant leg, she saw her brother's friend, Jack, stand in the doorway.

"Hello moronic child," I said without bothering to stand straight. I was very determined to make this lint go away.

"Hello to you too. Nice view I've got today."

Still focused on my pant leg and not  really listening, I gave an uncommitted snort. After a few minutes of silence, I felt warmish hands grab the exposed part of my waist. Swiftly I brought up my foot and aimed at his solar plexus, knocking the air out of him while he fell on his back. Before he knew what was happening, I was on top of him with a knife pressed to his throat, not hard enough to drawl blood, but enough to hurt. He tried to smile but soon discovered that it hurt.

I smirked and leaned down as I whispered. "If you want to keep your fingers, I strongly advise you to stay out of my room and keep your damn hands off of me."

I stood back up to see my brother standing in the doorway with a face full of fear. He was trying to avoid eye contact with me and he was fidgeting with his hands. He had obviously seen at least some of the scene.

"Relax, I won't hurt him or you. Just keep him out of my room." I flashed a cheerful smile, "Have a nice day."

I walked off as I grimaced. I pulled out the hand sanitizer that was stuffed in my back pocket and squirted some on my hands. Now I really want cake, so I rushed off to the bakery.

\-------------------------------¤---------------------------

Before I walked into the bakery, I put on a small smile and softened my eyes. I looked through the glass doors and saw that Gavin was trying to fix his unruly, blonde hair  in the reflection of himself on the table. When I walked in, he stood up immediately and gave a smile that any other girl would almost swoon over. He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. I ignored the immediate urge to push him away, and hugged him back.

"Hey, how are you?" Gavin pulled back and looked at my face with a smile.

I shrugged before answering, "I dunno, I was bored." I sat down and signaled for him to join me. "How are you?"

I faked an interested smile and listened to him rant about what was new, what was wrong, and what was going on in his life. I wasn't really listening though. I was more concentrated on how to bring up the subject of cake. This was until he asked me a direct question.

"Do you know who Sherlock Holmes is?"

"No, never heard of him."

His eyes widened with shock. "How do you love in London and not know who Sherlock bloody Holmes is?!" He smiled and took out his phone. "Sherlock Holmes is a detective of sorts. He's deadly smart, I'm surprised no-one has told you about him. If it weren't for the colour of your hair, you could be siblings."

He pulled up a picture of his phone. It was a picture of a tall man with black curly hair next to a shorter man with blonde hair. She could not deny the resemblance to the taller man. The curly hair, the grey eyes, the face in general was very similar to mine. I didn't care.

"Oh cool. Hey, I've never tasted any of your cakes before, do you mind if I taste some?"

I dismissed the subject of Sherlock Holmes. I didn't care about anything but cake at the moment. Plus I didn't feel like staying here long, I had stuff to do.

\------------------------------¤----------------------------

When I finally got home, both of my parents were in the kitchen. I walked in and immediately noticed the blonde my father had his arm around. She was tall but still shorter than him and had very blue eyes. She laughed and smiled brightly at something my father said.

' _This is going to be fun'_


	3. Chapter 3

The woman was what most would call sexy. I honestly don't see how that could be, but maybe that's just me.

She had a gold bracelet on her wrist. Judging by the light sheen of sweat on her skin and the lack of discolouration on her skin, the bracelet is real. My father couldn't really afford that and this woman is new, he wouldn't buy her a present that early in a relationship. She didn't buy it herself, she let's other people do the buying for her.

You can tell by her too big pants. The size is discreetly hidden by a really tight belt.  Her shirt is almost painfully tight around her arms but it's flattering to her very flat stomach, plus it's only noticeable if you really look, which no-one will. Only someone who didn't know her size would make that mistake.  If she's not spending money on clothes, then why spend it on jewelry? My father isn't the only one.

I walked into the kitchen until only the blonde could see me.

"Who's this?"

Oh, she is so easy to read. She's most likely promiscuous. This is judging by the fact that her hand continually brushes against my father's inner thigh and by the fact that she is basically trying to control my father's every move. I put on my most innocent face and smiled.

"I'm Cordelia, and you are?"

Evie (my mother) glanced at Archie (my father) with a fearful look. They both knew how I acted with other people.

"Cora, this is Evelyn, my girlfriend. Evelyn this is Cordelia, my daughter. The one I told you about earlier," my father said somewhat nervously.

Evelyn got up from her seat and walked over to her. She held it her hand as an offer for me to shake. I shot her a look of disgust before smiling innocently again. Ignoring her hand, I sat down.  She was a little shocked, but brushed it off as me being shy and sat back down next to my father.

"Okay Evelyn," I said still innocently. I pointed at her bracelet." That's a very pretty bracelet. Where did you get it? Is it real gold?" An instant blush and a look of fear fell over her features.

After a second, she started talking. "This old thing? It was a gift from an old ex of mine. It's not real, just costume jewelry. I think it was like $5. Really I wa-

She stopped when I dropped the innocent look and groaned. She's not even a good liar, how could my father not notice. My smile turned into a sneer and my eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. That bracelet is new and therefore can't be from an ex. And it's very real, you know that. If it is from an ex and only five dollars, why keep it? Now if it's real, my father couldn't afford it. You're a terrible liar by the way. Now father, how you managed to not notice these obvious facts, is beyond me. It's obvious you're not the only one on her mind, how you choose to approach that is on you."

My father sighed and took his arm back from over the girl's shoulder. I stoop up and bowed in the middle of the room.

Evelyn was livid. She stomped over to me and raised her hand to slap me. I just stood there. I didn't flinch I didn't move just stared up at her with a wide smile on my face.

Before she could bring her hand down, Archie grabbed her wrist.  Nobody noticed me almost take the knife out if my boot before I decided against cutting her. Instead, I put all the force I could muster into a single blow to her abdomen. She doubled over. I just laughed.

"Cora!" my father yelled as he held up the blonde.

She almost fell over, the thought made me laugh more. I threw my hands up as if to surrender and took two steps back.

"It was all in self defense. I thought she was going to slap me. I was in the moment, sorry," I lied.

This would be the highlight of my day. I ran my hands through my hair as if I were stressed and started pacing. I hid my smile and put on the most sorry look I could find in myself.

"I'm so, so sorry " sarcasm was dripping from my voice. "I didn't mean it. "Forgive me?"

I walked in front of Evelyn and put on a soft looking smile. I pulled up my hand to shake it and waited. At the gesture she visibly flinched and if I weren't pretending to be sorry, I would've laughed at the sight.  She shakily brought up her hand to shake it.

As soon as our hands made contact, I yanked my hand back, pulling the blonde with it. I brought my mouth to her ear.

"I suggest you escort yourself from the premises." I pulled my hand back and put hand sanitizer on as I smiled brightly. "Bye bye now. Please come back soon, it was so nice to meet you."

"Archie take me home now!" She almost shrieked  as she stomped out of the house.

I sat on the couch and turned myself around, my head was dangling off the edge and I closed my eyes. When I heard the sound of my parents sitting down side from me, I opened my eyes and looked at them with a black face.

One look at my parents and I knew they had to talk to me about something. They were also nervous, that was unusual. I turned back around and sat correctly on the chair. I noticed how I never really touched the back of the chair, I always did have abnormally great posture.

I never really slouched unless deep in thought or in my mind palace. But no-one knew about that place in my mind but me. I sat and stared at my parents as a silence came over the room.


End file.
